Travis Hobbs
Travis Hobbs 'is a character introduced in Season 4. He works as a gas station attendant in Rosewood. He is described as "a good kid with strong morals". He is portrayed by Luke Kleintank. Series |-|Season 4= 'Bring Down the Hoe Travis is first introduced in this episode. He was there the night Wilden was murdered, and tells Hanna Marin he knows Ashley is innocent. Travis tells Hanna that his dad and Wilden had bad blood between them and he was worried that his dad would look guilty if he came forward to the police. Later in the episode, Travis tells Lt. Tanner what he knows about Wilden's death. Now You See Me, Now You Don't Travis is seen at the police station watching a line-up of women and points out Ashley as being the woman he saw leaving before Wilden was shot. As a result, Ashley has been released from jail. Love ShAck, Baby Hanna sees Travis at the Brew, who tells her that CeCe was spotted at a train station in Maryland, but she was gone by the time the cops showed up. The cops think that somebody may have paid her to kill Wilden, because she made some big deposits before his death. After Emily's car 'breaks down' and A breaks into Ezra's cabin with the Liars inside, Travis arrives to take them all home. t Hanna’s house, Travis questions why they were all so freaked out. Hanna makes up a lie about it and asks what she owes him for the tow for Emily’s car and for picking them up. The two share a moment, but Hanna begins to cry, still upset about Caleb. Close Encounters Hanna opens the door of her house to see Travis on the other side. He comes in and comments on Hanna's pool table, which had been brought up from the basement. Travis wanted to know if Hanna was doing any better post-Caleb, and after telling him he was completely fine, she challenged him to a game of pool. Hanna and Travis are still playing pool, and Travis comments on how much of a good mood Hanna is in. As Hanna goes to take her shot, she misses which makes her mad. Travis goes over to give Hanna advice, telling her her pool stick was way too low. She gives him a look, since he was making physical contact with her, and he backed off. After his words of advice, Hanna took the shot and got the ball into the hole. Hanna smirks and tells Travis that "she is coming for him." Hanna and Travis are making out over the pool table when Ashley Marin walks in through the front door and kicks Travis out of the house. She's Come Undone At school, Hanna sees Travis and apologises for kissing him, but Travis does not seem upset by this. Hanna learns Travis' dad is in court because Wilden was blackmailing him and the police believe he is a suspect in Wilden's murder. Hanna feels bad, but Travis tells her he does not regret his decision. At court, Hanna turns up to support Travis and his father and Travis reveals that his dad is not going to serve jailtime due to Holbrook's statements in court. Travis leaves to celebrate his father's success, thanking Hanna for her support. Cover For Me Hanna spots Travis and invites him and his family to dinner. He responds by asking her on a date. Hanna cuts her date with Travis short after recieving texts and calls from her friends. He asks what is going on but she doesn't say much. She kisses him before leaving. Unbridled Travis has a job working for the school library. Hanna walks up to him and apologizes for leaving during their datet and asks for another, but he turns her down saying he is busy. Travis is working at the bridal show parking cars and when Hanna sees him, she comments that she likes him as a 'penguin' because he is wearing a suit. Later, Hanna, in her wedding dress, asks Travis for help getting upstairs. He creates an issue to discuss later with Mrs DiLaurentis, which should give the girls time to snoop. The two then kiss when Travis tells Hanna he's intimidated by the wedding dress she is wearing. |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 Travis and Hanna are in Hanna’s backyard with Travis looking through a telescope trying to locate Mars for a school presentation. Noticing that Hanna is distracted, Travis tells her that there’s no rule which states she has to walk into school tomorrow with Alison, to which Hanna tells him while it’s not written down, it’s understood. Hanna goes on to say that she and her friends are going to walk down those hallways with Ali and people will think what they’ve always thought, that they’re Alison’s puppets. Travis tries to reassure Hanna that she’s not, so who cares what other people think, “people know who you are Hanna”. Hanna’s not so convinced, claiming she doesn’t know who is of late. At Lucas’ party, Travis watches a drunk Hanna from afar becoming walking over to her when she’s talking with Lucas. Hanna asks where he’s been, and Travis tells her she’s been on her phone all night. After Hanna rubs his head and he kisses her hair, Travis tells her he thinks she had enough and pulls her away from the party. Run, Ali, Run Travis rings Hanna's doorbell and stepping out, Hanna tells him that this is a nice surprise. Confused, Travis tells her they had plans to go to the Grille at 7pm. Seeing Hanna doesn't remember, he tells her he knows she wasn't drunk when they made their plans, and Hanna apologises saying that with everything going, she totally spaced. She tells him she would go, but Alison is inside, and she doesn't want to leave her alone right now as she's going through a though time. Travis tells her he saw Mona's video and it looked as if "Ali was making it though", but Hanna tells him not to believe everything he sees. Hanna also apologises for her behaviour at Lucas' party and hopes she didn't do anything too embarrassing, and Travis tells her she just on her phone all night trying to call someone, and Hanna tells him she doesn't remember that. Travis asks if they're okay, and Hanna tells him they are. Kissing him, Hanna tells Travis that she'll call him when Alison leaves. Travis is reading a book out the front of Rosewood High when Hanna approaches him, asking if he wants to eat lunch with her later on. Travis tells her he can't, he has things to do, and Hanna apologises for not calling him back last night, as she starts to explain, Travis cuts in, "a lot going on. Right?" Travis tells her he saw Caleb at the Grille this morning, and he figured that's why she has been so distant, when Hanna says that's not the only reason, Travis gets up from the table and tells her he'll give her one less reason. As Hanna tries to stop him from walking away, he tells her he can't keep doing this if she's only in it half way, "I like you too much for that". Appearances (9/120) Season 4 (7/24) *Bring Down the Hoe *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Love ShAck, Baby *Close Encounters *She's Come Undone *Cover For Me *Unbridled Season 5 (2/25) *Miss Me x 100 *Run, Ali, Run Trivia *Travis saw who killed Wilden, and as a result helped get Ashley Marin out of jail. *He is a new love interest for Hanna in season 4 and season 5. Gallery 2014-03-17 14-06-43.jpg 2014-03-17 14-07-40.jpg 2014-03-17 14-14-50.jpg 2014-03-17 14-17-21.jpg 2014-03-17 14-20-05.png 2014-03-17 14-25-26.jpg 2014-03-17 14-26-43.jpg Hanna-is-kinda-pushy.jpg Travis.png Travis cv.png Travvy.jpg IMG 5265.PNG IMG 5694.PNG tumblr_static_unbridled_kiss_tranna.jpg Travis-Pretty-Little-Liars-Luke-Kleintank.jpg Hanna-Travis-5x05.jpg Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Rosewood Residents